


Веритасерум

by amtelious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtelious/pseuds/amtelious
Summary: Поттера обвиняют в саботаже работы Аврората, но он уверяет, что невиновен. На допросе используется Веритасерум, а сотрудником Отдела Тайн, который ведёт это дело, является Северус Снейп.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Гарри неспешным шагом наматывал круги в дежурной части спецотряда Аврората — срочных дел и вызовов не было, а дежурство обязательно проводилось именно в застенках собственного отдела. Делать было решительно нечего. Времени до запланированного задержания хоть отбавляй.

Планы по поимке группы преступников уже выверены и перепроверены несколько раз. Утечки, как это бывало в нескольких задержаниях за последние пару месяцев, быть не могло, потому что информацию знали лишь несколько проверенных годами совместной верной службы людей. Поттер отбивал ботинками из драконьей кожи нервную дробь, заставляя «коллег по цеху» — его напарника Рона Уизли и двух авроров, работающих в паре, Грега Уильямса и Джека Голдена — напряжённо коситься в его сторону. Начальник их отряда быстрого реагирования, предназначенного для особо опасных случаев, ещё не вернулся с планёрки, на которой согласовывались с начальством последние штрихи спецоперации, поэтому авроры смиренно ждали последних распоряжений «сверху».

— Так, бойцы, рассредотачиваемся по территории следующим образом… — влетая в помещение, без предисловий начал командир отряда Марк Дуглас, грузный мужчина средних лет, носивший кличку «Мафи», ввиду чересчур бандитской рожи. Впрочем, несмотря на отпугивающую внешность, Марк являлся настоящим профессионалом своего дела — Аврором, именно с большой буквы. Он не терпел подхалимов и слабаков, а также всех преступных элементов, которых с большим удовольствием и энтузиазмом сажал в Азкабан на положенные энные десятки лет. В свой отряд набирал исключительно умелых бойцов, с которыми мало кто мог сравниться в боевых искусствах во всей Британии.

Отряд был сплочённый, потому что редко кто к ним прибавлялся из-за жёстких требований Дугласа, но пополнение всё же произошло, да к тому же сразу двумя молодыми магами — Победителем Тёмного лорда и его другом. Они проработали всего пару лет в составе рядового отдела Аврората, а потом Кингсли Шеклболт предложил повышение выдающимся волшебникам, отправив их на испытание к Марку. По всему Аврорату ходили шепотки и слухи, насколько нечестным было положение у Поттера и Уизли, которым всё доставалось «просто так», только вот остальные почему-то в упор не хотели видеть их настоящие успехи: будучи молодыми да зелёными, они смогли раскрыть несколько серьёзных дел, не привлекая к помощи остальной отряд. Кингсли, а ныне Главе Аврората, это надоело, и он отправил их в отдел быстрого реагирования, который славился именно неподкупностью и невозможностью туда пробиться, не имея достойных навыков боя и колдомедицины, надеясь, что это заставит заткнуться тех ленивых завистников, которые и распускали порочащие Аврорат слухи. К удивлению всех, это действительно помогло. Работоспособность и действенность спецотряда не уменьшилась ни на йоту; после пройденных на «ура» испытаний, которые заставили Марка удовлетворить просьбу друга и взять их под своё крыло.

Несколько месяцев Гарри и Рон приспосабливались к работе в новом коллективе, стараясь максимально выкладываться на заданиях, чтобы и дальше гордиться местом работы — элитным отделом Аврората — и это за столь короткое после Академии время! Нонсенс! Поттер был только рад сутками напролёт проводить время на опасной и выматывающей работе — мрачный и холодный Блэк-холл, в котором его никто не ждал, давил на психику парня, который так и не смог найти себе пару, о которой мечтал с самого детства. Рон же, напротив, периодически ныл другу, что у него-то, в отличие от Гарри, есть жена и семья, и он бы с удовольствием проводил время с ними, а не с ярыми нарушителями законов да Поттером впридачу.

Первая тройка месяцев заняла налаживание отношений в отряде и притирания друг к другу, а дальше дела пошли, как по маслу, — несколько сложных операций, сопровождаемых освещением в СМИ и громкими судами, пара предотвращений терактов, поимка особо опасного преступника, которого не могли поймать уже не первый год, но были дела и провальные. Особенно их стало много не в первое время, что было бы логично, а в последние пару месяцев. Шёл апрель, а с февраля у их отряда насчитывалось аж три сорванные операции, и что самое страшное, сорваны они были именно кем-то из них — преступники заранее знали, что готовится облава, и успевали сбежать, не попадаясь в руки правосудия.

Предстоящая операция готовилась в строжайшем секрете — о ней были осведомлены только те, кто будет принимать непосредственное участие в захвате преступников, а именно Гарри, Рон и вторая пара авроров — Грэг с Джеком, не считая Марка и Кингсли. Начальство объявило об операции за пару часов до её начала, во время дежурства авроров.

Явившись на место сбыта запрещённых артефактов и магических наркотиков, они застали пустую поляну, на которой перед самой аппарацией единственный маг, которого они успели увидеть, отсалютовал им палочкой, явно издеваясь.

Как? Как это могло случиться? Они опять упустили банду!

Хмуро переглянувшись и осмотрев траву на предмет улик, авроры аппарировали обратно. Операция была сорвана. Скалившийся щуплый мужчинка, успевший удрать прямо перед их носом, явно знал об их предстоящем приходе, и даже не преминул поиздеваться над ними напоследок. Предатель кто-то из них. Все это понимали, и каждый пристально осматривал коллег, которым раньше без раздумий доверил бы спину. В данной ситуации о безоговорочном доверии, что так необходимо в их отделе, и речи не шло.

Дуглас, ожидавший возврата подчинённых вместе с «уловом», играл в покер вместе с Кингом — недавнее ранение пока не давало снова заступить на полноценную службу. Они уже не раз обговаривали тему предателя в отряде. Марк успел за те два месяца, которые славились их провалами, примерно вычислить преступника. К тому же, это не являлось столь сложной задачей. В своих людях он был уверен, они десятки раз проходили и огонь, и воду, и не было даже намёка на столь низкое предательство — слив информации бандитам. А вот новенькие, пусть и с громкими именами и положительными отзывами ото всех, кто хорошо их знал, вызывали подозрение. Проведя своё расследование, Дуглас пришёл к выводу — крысой являлся никто иной, как Гарри Поттер собственной шрамоголовой персоной, но железобетонных доказательств того, что это именно он, у Марка не было, поэтому он и послал на эту операцию-«проверку», о которой доложить бандитам смогли бы только те, кто участвует в операции, именно Поттера. Если слив произойдёт, в чём он почти не сомневался, то и догадки его подтвердятся. А уж потом им заниматься будет не Аврорат, а Отдел Тайн, ввиду заинтересованности всего охранительного органа. Невыразимцы же являлись самыми бесстрастными судьями и прекрасными аналитиками, которые и проводили внутренние расследования Аврората и особые случаи преступлений работников Министерства Магии.

Шеклболт готов был разочароваться в Гарри — он ведь знал его ещё храбрым, смелым до безрассудства, но светлым и справедливым подростком. Он подумать не мог, что Поттер опустится до такого, поэтому Кинг не верил проведённому расследованию Марка. Пусть обо всех сорванных операциях знал Гарри — но он ведь не один о них знал, пусть во время дежурств Поттер периодически упускал преступников — так молод ещё, опыта не поднабрался, пусть перед вторым «слитым» задержанием он опоздал — мало ли, какие обстоятельства заставили его задержаться! Обвинение Гарри выдвинулось главным образом в тот момент, когда Марк нашёл остаточные эманации его магии на месте, где жила группа бандитов, то есть именно там по предположениям Дугласа Поттер передал информацию о готовящейся операции. Прямо в логове преступников. В общем и целом, да, всё указывало именно на Гарри, но верить в это Кингсли не хотел, о чём и сообщил другу.

— Посмотрим, — мотнул головой Марк и кинул на стол карту. — Если поймают, то сниму подозрения и буду искать дальше.

— Но ведь он не один там! И слить информацию о готовящейся облаве мог кто-то другой. Не верю я в то, что это делает Гарри.

— Опа! Вернулись! — сигнальные чары над столом засветились, и оба мага рванули на площадку для аппарации. — Где улов? — рявкнул он, наблюдая хмурую четвёрку магов с пустыми руками.

— Банда знала о нашем присутствии, сэр, все следы к нашему прибытию уже подчистили, но мы успели застать момент аппарации известного криминального авторитета Элвиса Мириям, который дождался нашего прибытия и только после переместился с места предполагаемого сбора с покупателем, — отрапортовал Грэг Уильямс, сделав шаг вперёд.

— Поттер, — Дуглас смерил мага недовольным взглядом и ошарашил авроров следующим заявлением. — С завтрашнего дня вами займётся Отдел тайн.

— Не понял, сэр, — Гарри нахмурился, предчувствуя очередной виток неприятностей в жизни.

— Вы отстраняетесь от службы на время проведения расследования; ваше дело передаётся в Отдел тайн. Аврор Уильямс, уведите Поттера в одиночную камеру предварительного заключения, завтра им займётся невыразимец. Палочку, — он выхватил её из рук молодого мага и позволил его увести.

Гарри не мог поверить, что это действительно происходит. Его арестовывают. И кто? Грэг, с которым они наладили прекрасные отношения. Что за бред? За что и, главное, почему он? И почему сейчас?

— Есть предположения, за что меня? — ровно спросил Поттер у коллеги, вероятно, уже бывшего.

— Скорее всего за слив информации, — сжав зубы, ответил Уильямс.

— А я тут причём? — Гарри даже встал на мгновение — все проваленные операции проводились с его участием.

— Начальнику виднее, — Грэг пытался сделать голос безучастным, но злость всё же прорезалась в тоне.

«Не Мафи, а «начальнику», — с сожалением заметил Поттер. Аврор ясно дал понять, что болтать с преступником он не имеет никакого желания, и считает он Гарри именно что преступником. Крысой, которая продаёт секретную информацию бандитам, с которым по долгу службы должна бороться. Проведя остаток пути в молчании, Поттер на автомате зашёл в камеру и сел на кровать. К счастью для него, Уильямс запер его в одной из самых комфортабельных камер предварительного заключения — тут находилась именно кровать, а не ветхий матрас на раскладушке, тёплое одеяло, даже маленькое магическое окно, по которому можно было понять время суток. Такие камеры предназначались тем, у кого были незначительные правонарушения или хорошие шансы выйти после суда с оправдательным приговором.

Гарри снял аврорскую мантию и прилёг на кровать. Он находился в некотором ступоре, потому что не ожидал ничего подобного от тех, кому искренне доверял, и ради которых был готов и под Аваду прыгнуть. Отчего все подумали именно на него? Ведь Поттер всеми силами пытался доказать всем, а в первую очередь и самому себе, что он достойный маг и хороший аврор. И вовсе не потому, что является победителем Волдеморта, с момента смерти которого прошло уже почти семь лет, а только из-за знаний, силы и упорства он добился того, чего добился — должности в одном из лучших отрядов Аврората. Гарри постарался успокоиться и заснуть — всё равно ничего нельзя сделать именно сейчас, так зачем трепать себе лишние нервы? Если уж за дело берутся невыразимцы, то почти во всех делах они докапывались до истины и наказывали действительно виновного, а не того, на кого удобнее свалить должностное преступление. Успокоив себя такими мыслями, он провалился в беспокойный сон, но на утро его ждал неприятный сюрприз в виде дознавателя, который будет вести его дело. Северус Снейп. Тот человек, которого Гарри так и не смог понять, как ни пытался. Тот человек, который продолжал язвить и поливать ядом всё вокруг. Тот человек, который спасал его бесчисленное множество раз. Тот человек, который его ненавидел. Тот человек, которого он любил.


	2. Веритасерум

Оказавшись в допросной, Гарри мысленно содрогнулся — там находился аврор Донован, который следил за порядком, и Снейп, а ныне один из самых успешных зельеваров Европы, который не понять, каким боком, обретался в Отделе Тайн, но был на хорошем счету у начальства.

— Доигрался, Поттер, — хищно оскалился Северус, изящно закидывая ногу на ногу, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за пленённым бывшим учеником, которого аврор усаживал на деревянную скамейку. — Весь в отца, правда? — Гарри показалось, что Снейп сейчас лопнет от наслаждения сложившейся ситуацией. — Аврор Донован, отойдите от задержанного.

— Н-но… — заикнулся было молодой паренёк, который по протоколу должен находиться рядом с преступником, дабы в случае нападения на дознавателя, среагировать и связать допрашиваемого.

— Отойдите от задержанного, — повторил мужчина, добавив стали в голос.

Дождавшись, пока Донован отойдёт в угол допросной, Северус вернул всё внимание Гарри, отчего тот неосознанно поёжился. Несмотря на прошедшие после Хогвартса годы, Снейп всё ещё ассоциировался с Ужасом Подземелий, а его манера речи не способствовала улучшению отношений с бывшими учениками.

— В связи с тем, что ты подозреваешься в должностном преступлении и предательстве Аврората, делом буду заниматься я. Не имею никакого желания видеть тебя дольше необходимого, поэтому не буду ходить вокруг да около. Допрос проводится с сывороткой правды Веритасерумом, — Прыткопишущее перо выводило аккуратные строчки протокола допроса, зависнув под потолком.

Мужчина грациозно поднялся, вытащил из недр свободной мантии небольшой пузырёк с прозрачной жидкостью и вплотную приблизился к Поттеру. Тот без понукания открыл рот, и Северус отмерил необходимое количество горького зелья для проведения полноценного допроса.

— Веритасерум готовил лично я, так что не думай, что сможешь соврать или отмолчаться, — убийственный взгляд чёрных глаз встретился с упрямым и хмурым зелёным.

Гарри был даже рад тому, что его освободят сразу после допроса — он ничего противоправного не совершал, а с помощью сыворотки правды самостоятельно выдаст себе оправдательный приговор, который снимет с него все обвинения в предательстве собственного отряда. Пусть Поттер не работал долго под началом Дугласа, но уже успел к ним привыкнуть, сработаться и вовсю наслаждаться столь опасной профессией. Ему было совершенно непонятно и неприятно, что Гарри обвинили в таком преступлении.

Тяжело дыша, он размышлял, кто мог сливать информацию. Поттер был уверен во всех парнях, и склонялся к тому, что, к сожалению, это Грэг или Джек. Рона он даже не подозревал, ведь тот был его лучшим другом, которого знал с детства. Как бы то ни было, Гарри не хотелось верить в предательство парней, ведь они не раз рисковали жизнями ради друг друга, хоть и знакомы немногим больше полугода.

Спустя несколько секунд зелёные глаза немного затуманились, и Снейп приступил к допросу.

— Полное имя.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

— Ты имеешь отношение к сливу информации о задержаниях отряда быстрого реагирования?

— Нет.

— Ты знаешь Элвиса Мириям? — Северус успел ознакомиться с папкой дел, который предоставил ему Марк накануне вечером, обрисовав ситуацию с сорванными операциями и собственными выводами.

— Да.

— Каким образом?

— Он один из главарей преступной группировки по сбыту запрещённых артефактов. Его делом занимается наш отдел.

— Ты предупреждал его о задержании?

— Нет.

— Предупреждал ли ты других преступников об операциях аврората?

— Нет.

— Кто сливал информацию о вашем отряде?

— Не имею понятия.

— Мне кажется, он сопротивляется действию Веритасерума. Задайте другие вопросы, — Донован, скептически смотревший на Поттера, стушевался под взглядом Северуса, который обещал все кары небесные идиоту, не знавшему основы работы сыворотки правды.

— Ладно, Поттер, повторяйте за мной.

— Мне сорок четыре года.

— Мне с… двадцать четыре года.

Довольно хмыкнув, Снейп продолжил измываться над Гарри:

— У меня нет друзей.

— У меня… есть друзья: два лучших — Рон и Гермиона, а ещё Невилл, Луна, Дин…

— Остановись. Я тебя ненавижу.

Гарри изо всех сил укусил себя за губу, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу слова:

— Я тебя… люблю.

— Что? — Северус на секунду поймал когнитивный диссонанс. — Повторяй, Поттер. «Я. Тебя. Ненавижу».

— Я тебя… люблю. Сэр, пожалуйста… — Поттер закрыл пошедшее красными пятнами лицо и уткнулся лбом в стол.

— Вот видите, ваше зелье не работает! — воскликнул Донован, которому, как и всем в Аврорате, было прекрасно известно о взаимной неприязни этих двоих, у которых почти искры летели, едва они сцеплялись языками при случайных встречах.

Снейп не понимал, почему его зелье дало сбой, тем более такой странный. Поверить в то, что говорит Поттер, ему было очень сложно, хоть он не сомневался в качестве своего варева.

— Поттер, ну же! Мы ненавидим друг друга! Просто скажи: «Я. Тебя. Ненавижу»

— Я тебя… люблю. Я не могу, сэр! Пожалуйста, хватит! — он не имел и шанса перед идеально сваренным Веритасерумом, поэтому бормотал, не поднимая головы со стола.

Северус судорожно выдохнул и направил палочку на аврора:

— Обливиэйт.

— Что вы?.. — Гарри вскинулся, видя дезориентированного аврора, так и стоявшего в углу допросной, и Снейпа, работающего в данный момент с его разумом.

— Заткнись, — бросил мужчина, не прекращая менять воспоминания Донована. Он невербально послал в протокол чары сокрытия части допроса, пока Донован ещё не пришёл в себя, и вернувшись на место, продолжил задавать вопросы, как ни в чём не бывало. — Почему ты опоздал на задержание банды, известной как «Хармисты»?

— В то время я был у крестника, Тедди Люпина, а он стихийным выбросом заблокировал камин, узнав, что мне нужно уходить. Пока мы с Андромедой снимали детскую волшбу, я опоздал на операцию.

— Как ты объяснишь, что на месте обитания группировки обнаружен твой магический след?

Гарри в шоке вытаращил глаза — происходящее напоминало дешёвый фарс. Вынужденное признание в любви, дикая реакция Снейпа, заобливиэйтившего аврора при исполнении, и его последний вопрос! Именно поэтому задержали Поттера — следы его волшебства обнаружили на месте проживания преступников! Только вот вопрос о том, как он там оказался, оставался для Гарри открытым.

— Я не знаю.

— Магический след, Поттер! — засомневавшись, действует ли ещё Веритасерум, Снейп произнёс. — Повтори: меня зовут Северус.

— Меня зовут… Гарри.

— Ты был в Вест Энде, 13 Б в прошлом месяце? — именно по этому адресу Марк нашёл следы магии Поттера.

— Нет.

— Ты знаешь, что там?

— Нет.

Снейп вздохнул — всё было предельно ясно.

— Ты знаешь, кто тебя подставил?

— Нет.

— Допрос окончен. Гарри Джеймс Поттер невиновен, — он взмахнул палочкой, сворачивая протокол допроса и запечатывая его своей магией совместно с Донованом. Вызвав патронуса, Северус позвал в допросную Дугласа — старого знакомого, который и передал это дело именно ему, чтобы о крысе в отряде не знали все, кому ни попадя.

— Всё выдал? — как всегда без предисловий начал Марк, заходя в кабинет. — Аврор Донован, свободен.

— Его подставили, он невиновен, — увидев хмурящуюся в сомнении морду, Северус насмешливо добавил. — Я гарантирую.

— И кто тогда крыса? — Дуглас, предвидя головную боль с поиском настоящего предателя, только тяжело вздохнул и глянул на поникшего молодого мага. — Аврор Поттер, что ж не весел? Оправдан, должен скакать от радости, что не вернёшься в камеру.

— Мастер Снейп не пожалел Веритасерума, — едва-едва закончившееся действие сыворотки оставило после себя головокружение и мерзкий привкус по рту.

— Я не отказываюсь от этого дела, Марк. Найду тварюгу, но что делать с Поттером?

Гарри поднял голову и непонимающе посмотрел на мужчин.

— Какие предложения?

— Можно спрятать его, всем заявить, что предатель найден и посажен, и всё вернулось на круги своя. Завтра вместе со мной объявишь об этом, а мы будем следить, кто и как отреагирует. Если никто не проколется, придётся выжидать следующего слива. Я проведу собственное расследование. Особенно интересно, как магический след Поттера появился там, где сам Поттер не был, — он задумчиво проводил пальцами по губам.

— Ещё одну операцию срывать? — Марк недовольно цыкнул.

— Может, обойдется и без этого. Его, — Северус кивнул головой в сторону Гарри, — я забираю. Кингу сообщи, что сегодня меня не будет. Поттер, подъём, — он набросил на себя и аврора, прощающегося с начальником, отвлекающие чары и вышел из допросной.

— А куда мы идём? — спросил Гарри, спеша за размашистым шагом Снейпа.

— Увидишь, — он схватил Поттера за руку, затащил в ближайший камин, и их захватило пламя каминного перемещения.


	3. Chapter 3

Появившись в мрачном холле, Северус чинно вышел из камина, чем не мог похвастаться Гарри, который так и не научился ничего не задевать и не пачкаться после перемещения. Оглядевшись в роскошном помещении явно родового замка, Поттер спросил:

— Куда вы меня привели?

— Принц-мэнор. Не стой столбом, Поттер, иди за мной.

— Я буду здесь жить?

— Поразительная догадливость, — Снейп хмыкнул и прошёл в большую столовую, выдержанную в сине-бежевых тонах. — Тинки, обед.

Домовиков не было видно, но на столе появилась полная сервировка на двоих и несколько блюд. Приступив к изысканному супу из морепродуктов, Северус пытался привести мысли в порядок и притупить чувства после столь неожиданных результатов допроса. Он не понимал, как себя вести и как начать разговор, который должен был прояснить их дальнейшие взаимоотношения.

Гарри переживал приглушённый взрыв эмоций. Прошло чуть больше суток, а в жизни произошло столько событий: упущенная банда, обвинение в предательстве, ночь в камере, допрос со Снейпом, признание ему в любви и переезд к этому самому Снейпу. Поттер переживал больше всего по поводу реакции Северуса на его слова — Обливиэйт к аврору при исполнении. Уму непостижимо, как он отважился на это, и, главное, зачем. Снейп такой человек, который что-то забыть или не принять во внимание просто не может: въедливая натура учёного не позволит ему оставить разрозненные факты без составления целой картинки. Значит, Гарри ждал ещё один допрос с пристрастием, только уже по поводу чувств к этому язвительному и закрытому человеку. И всё варианты самого допроса, как и его последствий, не вселяли в Поттера надежду, что всё останется как прежде.

После первой смены блюд, Северус приостановил прием пищи и пристально взглянул на молодого мага.

— Как ты можешь объяснить то, что я услышал на допросе?

— Я действительно не имею никакого отношения к сливу информации, сэр, — Гарри прикинулся дурачком, играя в непонятки и мысленно костеря Снейпа на чём свет стоит.

— Я не об этом, — слишком мягко и тихо ответил Северус. — Как подобное стало возможным? Ты решил отличиться, как и всегда? Думаю, — он промокнул губы салфеткой, — с этим ты переборщил.

— Я не хотел этого, сэр. Уверяю вас, это никак не повлияет на наши взаимоотношения.

— Ты действительно так считаешь? — Снейп насмешливо фыркнул, хотя внутри что-то царапнуло после слов Гарри — несмотря на подобные чувства, тот всё равно не желал иметь с ним никаких дел.

— Станете ещё более невыносимым? — хмуро глянул на него Поттер.

— Всё зависит от тебя. Если мы договоримся, то, напротив, поумерю пыл, но ты, видимо, мазохист и тебе нравится, когда втаптывают в грязь.

— Я не в вашем подчинении, — Гарри скрипнул зубами.

— Какая досадная оплошность, — неприятная улыбка появилась на тонких губах.

От оскала, иначе не назовёшь, у Поттера скверное настроение опустилось ниже плинтуса. Любовь любовью, только Гарри ни на мгновение не забывал, какая Снейп скотина.

— О чём вы хотите договориться?

Северус хмыкнул на такую реакцию. Он сам не продумал до конца, о чём именно говорить и как отреагирует непредсказуемый Поттер на его предложение. Одно он понимал точно: после услышанных слов отпускать Гарри он не собирался, а вот как привязать к себе, ещё не придумал — на покладистость мальчишки (пусть ему уже третий десяток, для Снейпа тот всё равно оставался непоседливым мальчишкой, вечно ищущим приключения на свою задницу) он не рассчитывал. Набросав примерный план, Северус кивнул сам себе.

— У меня три условия. До конца расследования ты живешь здесь и ни с кем не связываешься. Ни с кем, Поттер, — повторил он, глядя на Гарри в упор. — Все должны поверить, что ты обвинён в предательстве, и дело уже закрыто. Тот, кто тебя подставил, не должен и мысли допустить, что ему это не удалось.

— Я понял, сэр, это и так ясно. Что третье?

— Жить ты будешь в выделенной комнате, после обеда я тебя проведу. Но! Я запрещаю тебе шататься по…

— Мне безвылазно сидеть в четырёх стенах? — возмущённый взгляд поднял волну раздражения в Северусе.

— Поттер, — прошипел он. — Если бы ты меня дослушал, то узнал бы, что я говорил про хозяйское крыло. Гостевое — в твоём распоряжении. Хотя, — Северус сделал вид, что задумался, — идея запереть тебя в комнате довольно заманчива.

— В камере и то лучше, — тихо буркнул Гарри, имея в виду близкое присутствие объекта любви и его постоянные нападки, которые особенно трудно терпеть, будучи влюблённым в ядовитую сволочь.

— Поттер, я вытащил тебя из задницы, в которую ты сам себя загнал, — интерпретировал по-своему его высказывание Снейп.

— Я? — Гарри на мгновение потерял дар  
речи.

— Ты доверяешь кому ни попадя, а мне потом с этим приходится разбираться. Со времён Хогвартса ничего не изменилось.

— Я в этом не виноват, — с горечью ответил он. — Разве плохо верить людям?

— Как видишь, даже очень, — Северус вновь занялся едой, пока Гарри собирался с мыслями.

— Как думаете, кто мог это сделать? — Поттер серьёзно посмотрел на мужчину, ожидая его умозаключений. Всё же невыразимец Снейп с его мозгами, гораздо лучше аврора Поттера.

— Кто угодно, — не оправдал надежд Северус, — но есть у меня одна идея. Если она верна, то завтра всё и подтвердится.

— На кого вы думаете?

— Если бы я хотел тебе сообщить, то ты бы непременно узнал, — лёгкая насмешливость в бархатном голосе заставила Гарри прикусить язык с дальнейшими расспросами.

Северус размышлял, как приручить мальчишку, а Поттер старался не сильно ужасаться перспективам жить рядом с любимым, который его ненавидит. Он ожидал от совместного обеда жёсткого допроса, а не относительно милой беседы, в которой Северус и шипел-то всего пару раз. Его ёрзание не укрылось от внимательных глаз, поэтому, когда они направились в будущую спальню Гарри, Снейп решил всё же прояснить некоторые моменты.

— Что бы ты себе не напридумывал, я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы о нас трепался весь Аврорат, ясно?

Поттеру эти слова словно дали под дых. Он, конечно, не рассчитывал на страстные поцелуи после признания, но всё же глупая надежда никак не хотела умирать. Уловив всю гамму эмоций на открытом лице, Северус остановился и решил прикоснуться к мальчишке, чтобы тот не сильно сокрушался о его сволочизме, но собирался сделать это, как обычно, в своеобразной манере.

— Сэр? — Поттер встал рядом и ожидал действий от Снейпа, который застыл в коридоре, недалеко от двери, а затем обхватил его запястье и прижал к стене, нависнув над Гарри. — Что вы?..

От близости Северуса табун мурашек промаршировал во всему телу, а когда мужчина наклонился ещё ближе и заговорил невозможно завораживающим, низким голосом, Поттер неосознанно задержал дыхание: настолько прекрасным было мгновение.

— То, что ты сказал утром не может быть неправдой, но я ещё в своём уме, чтобы верить в такое! Это же две противоположности, — подавив иррациональное желание погладить смуглую кожу, Северус спросил прямо: — Что ты чувствуешь ко мне? — Гарри вяло попытался выбраться из стального захвата, поэтому ответил с небольшой заминкой.

— Я уже всё сказал! — грубо произнёс он и вырвался. В душе бушевала буря из идиотской любви, стыда за признание, раздражения на Северуса за его странное поведение и обида на весь мир, часть которого сочла его крысой, а вторая сделала так, чтобы все так считали.

— Ты не отказываешься от своих слов?

— Я уже сказал, что это никак не повлияет на наши взаимоотношения! — от избытка чувств он повысил голос.

Снейп вздохнул и открыл дверь в спальню, позволяя Гарри зайти. В конце концов он сам виноват в том, что Гарри шарахается от него, а Северус ещё и регулярно добавлял «ненависти» между ними, хотя его желание прямо противоположное.

***

— Бойцы, общий сбор в дежурке!

Северус уже ждал команду Марка, чтобы выяснить, кто настоящий предатель. Спустя несколько минут двадцать человек отряда встали шеренгой перед начальником и Снейпом.

— Как вы уже, вероятно, все знаете, предатель найден и посажен. Дело закрыто. Это стало пятном на репутации нашего отдела, поэтому работаем все на максимум! Надо поднимать статистику, а то не отряд быстрого реагирования, а захудалая команда новобранцев!

— Это действительно оказался Поттер? — разочаровано спросил Джек, с которым и происходило последнее неудачное задержание. Комната наполнилась неверящими, удивлёнными шепотками и гулом.

— Его магический след был найден на месте обитания Хармистов, — суровый взгляд Дугласа обещал долгие пытки тому, кто отважится предать группу. — А теперь, — он сделал паузу, потому что гомон и перешёптывания мешали ему. — Новое дело в разработке…

Все включились в работу, и никто, кроме пристально наблюдающего за всеми Снейпа, не заметил удовлетворённую ухмылку и довольный взгляд Рональда Уизли.


	4. Chapter 4

— Уизли, — проронил всего одно слово Северус так тихо, что его услышал только Марк, раздававший указания группе. Тот на секунду застыл, осознавая информацию, легонько кивнул, впрочем, не отвлекаясь от дискуссии.

Рон, переглянувшись со стоящими рядом ребятами, шёпотом стал распинаться о том, что всегда подозревал, что Поттер «с гнильцой». Остальные на это лишь недоумённо молчали — за Гарри никогда не было замечено ничего отвратительного, за исключением предательства, а его поведение, дисциплина и навыки работы всегда были на превосходном уровне.

После того, как все рабочие моменты были решены, Дуглас, от которого не укрылись эти перешёптывания, оглядел весь отряд и произнёс:

— Аврор Уизли, за мной, остальные свободны.

Рон, пожав плечами, бодро двинулся за Мафи, считая, что ему совершенно нечего бояться — его афёра по подставе «друга» и срубанию денег с преступников прошла успешно. Снейп вместе с Марком первым зашёл в кабинет начальника отдела быстрого реагирования и вызвал Кингсли, который пожелал быть в курсе всех деталей дела.

— Снейп, вы что у нас в Аврорате забыли? — не выдержал Рон, которого существенно напрягало присутствие бывшего профессора зельеварения.

— Аврор Уизли! — гаркнул Дуглас. — Держите язык за зубами.

— Ну, что тут у вас? — Кингсли, не размениваясь на приветствия, прошёл в кабинет и занял место напротив Снейпа.

— Северус, у тебя с собой Веритасерум? — Марк запечатал дверь и желал как можно скорее разобраться с этим делом.

— Естественно, — мужчина легко вытащил из глубокого кармана небольшой прозрачный пузырёк. — Уизли, откройте рот.

— Что?! С чего это я должен?! — заорал Рон, покрываясь пятнами возмущения.

— Аврор Уизли, выполняйте!

Ослушаться приказа прямого начальника он не мог, и уже начал осознавать, что дело пахнет жареным. Нехотя разжав зубы и позволив накапать мерзкого зелья на язык, Рон судорожно продумывал варианты отступления.

— Назовите полное имя.

Сопротивляться идеальному Веритасеруму не представлялось возможным, и с лёгкой поволокой в глазах Уизли пробормотал:

— Рональд Биллиус Уизли.

— Возраст.

— Двадцать четыре года.

— Как ты относишься к Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру? — вклинился в допрос Марком Снейп, который уже прикинул примерную цепочку преступления.

— Ненавижу, — прорычал Рон с чистой, незамутнённой ненавистью, отчего Шеклболт подавился глотком воды, а Дуглас нахмурился — их все считали лучшими друзьями, и о такой подставе даже подумать не могли.

— Это ты сливал информацию о деятельности Аврората криминальным элементам?

— Да.

— Намеренно?

— Конечно.

— Ты подставил Поттера?

— Да.

— Для чего?

— Чтобы сбить с него спесь. Чтобы наконец у него были проблемы.

— Назови причину подобного отношения к Поттеру?

— Он всегда во всём первый, а я всегда на втором месте, я его тень! Он богаче, умнее, успешнее, удачливее! А я? Я тоже прошёл через всё дерьмо, но почему-то вся слава снова досталась Поттеру! В Академии я был уверен, что смогу его осадить, стать лучше, но нет! Его все в задницу целовали, а мне приходилось всё делать самому! — на этом моменте Кингсли хмыкнул — от своей невесты и по совместительству лучшей подруги этих двоих, как и от кураторов Академии авроров, он знал о «поцелуях в задницу» — Поттеру не делали никаких поблажек, да он и не просил, в отличие от курсанта Уизли, который всячески измывался над преподавателями и кичился своими заслугами по убийству Тёмного лорда. — А ещё и Лаванда тоже вечно этим Поттером восторгается, а её муж вообще-то я, а не он! Я!

— Всё ясно здесь, — махнул рукой Марк, будучи в скверном расположении духа — если даже от таких долгих и крепких на вид дружеских отношений можно ожидать предательства, то что говорить о других. — Ты от своего имени общался с преступниками?

— Да.

— Какая ближайшая операция должна быть сорвана?

— Никакая.

— Почему?

— Я не идиот, чтобы так сразу подставляться и возобновлять доносы, — он скривился, будто столь низкая оценка умственных способностей его оскорбила.

Допросив Уизли со всей строгостью, мужчины были поражены циничностью и холодной ненавистью, направленной на близкого ему человека. Кингсли лишь удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе — он уверился, что Гарри хороший человек, и интуиция в отношении него не подвела. Марк же, передав дергающегося Рональда аврорам, устало откинулся на спинку рабочего кресла.

— Опять искать нового в отряд! Мордредово отродье! Северус, пусть Поттер ещё пару дней у тебя побудет — я всё объясню ребятам, и надо срочно подбирать ему напарника.

— Сколько лет Уизли будет сидеть?

— По максимуму, — хмуро произнёс Шеклболт. — Я об этом позабочусь.

***

Вернувшись спустя несколько часов из Аврората, Северус предпочёл первым делом сообщить обо всём Гарри.

— Поттер, — он ворвался к нему в спальню, даже не посчитав нужным постучаться.

— Снейп? — молодой мужчина повернул голову в сторону двери, оторвавшись от книги, в которую был уткнувшись до прихода хозяина дома.

— У меня две новости: одной я тебя обрадую, второй — огорчу, — Северус криво усмехнулся.

Гарри заинтригованно взглянул на него, подняв бровь. Непривычно мягкий голос зельевара также добавил заинтересованности.

— Удивите меня.

— Преступник найдён, к тому же на этот раз настоящий.

— Кто? — Поттер из расслабленного состояния в один миг стал собранным, серьёзным и напряжённым — прямо аврор при исполнении.

— Рональд Уизли, — прозвучали набатом слова в абсолютной тишине, отчего Гарри ещё на первых звуках знакомого имени зажмурил глаза. Он не хотел в это верить. Кто угодно, только не друг.

Северус, решив, что в конце-то концов их чувства взаимны, и мучить обоих ещё Мерлин знает сколько времени будет нерационально, медленно приблизился к Поттеру, выбирая из судорожно сжатых пальцев книгу. Тот даже не отреагировал.

— Гарри, — мягко, низко и тихо пророкотал Снейп, заходя за кресло и кладя руки на плечи Поттера, неспешно начиная массировать сведённые мышцы.

— Вы уверены? — спокойно спросил он, даже не осознавая, что делает Северус.

— Абсолютно.

— А может его тоже подст…

— Нет, это была его инициатива, — всё так же мягко перебил Снейп, усиливая нажим на плечи. — Расслабься.

— Что вы делаете? — Поттер словно очнулся, встряхиваясь и поворачиваясь к Северусу, нахмурив брови.

— Всего лишь массаж. Расслабься.

— Зачем? — так и не позволив прикоснуться к себе ещё раз, он недовольно посмотрел на мужчину.

— Прекрати искать в моих действиях подвох.

— Как же иначе, мастер Снейп?

— Паясничать тоже не надо, — спокойно парировал он, обходя кресло, и остановился напротив Гарри, нависнув над ним. — Ты самый яркий представитель факультета Гриффиндор, поэтому спрошу прямо. Ты хочешь быть со мной?

— Что? — Поттер тряхнул головой, будучи потрясённым вопросом, но через несколько секунд уже ответил. — Какого Мордреда, Снейп? Какая разница, чего я хочу, главное, что вы…

— Давай ты не будешь говорить за меня, — опять перебил Северус. — Я задал конкретный вопрос и хочу получить на него чёткий ответ — да или нет.

— Да! Довольны? Решили добить меня морально? — уязвлённо спросил он, исподлобья наблюдая за нависшим над ним мужчиной.

— Не добить, мальчишка, а поддержать, — Снейп протянул руку, за которую Гарри не спешил хвататься.

— С чего бы это? И я давно уже не мальчишка, профессор.

— Гарри, давай же.

— Да что вам от меня нужно! — он вскочил с кресла, чем Северус и воспользовался, сделав шаг вперёд, так что Поттер впечатался в него, а вырваться уже не получилось — мужчина крепко обхватил его, сжимая в объятиях.

— Тише.

Гарри, пару раз попытавшись покинуть мягкую хватку, обмяк, позволяя себе насладиться близостью со Снейпом — он как никогда в этом нуждался. Вдыхая неизменный травяной запах мантии Северуса, Поттер спустя несколько минут смог взять себя в руки окончательно, поэтому пробормотал в бледную шею:

— Может выпьем?

— Тинки, накрой в малой синей гостиной лёгкие закуски и огневиски.

— Спасибо вам, — прошептал Гарри, уже осознанно и самостоятельно вжимаясь в жилистое, худое тело, пытаясь вместе с этим отдать всю боль от предательства почти родного человека.

— Идём, — аккуратно освободив его от объятий, Северус неспешно побрёл в столовую, подстраиваясь под темп опустошённого Поттера.

Начав пить, ему уже было не остановиться — Гарри не хотел притупить боль, его целью было именно пьяное забытье. Опустошив почти половину бутылки в молчании, уже захмелевший Поттер, по-птичьи склонив голову на бок, спросил:

— А Герм знает?

— Скорее всего Кинг ей расскажет, как вернётся со службы.

— А вы с Вериту… Веритасу… Веритасуром… ай, вы поняли, с чем, — махнул рукой с наполненным бокалом виски он, разливая почти половину содержимого на брюки Северуса, который сидел вплотную к нему на небольшом диванчике. Снейп уже успел избавиться от мантии и закатать рукава белой рубашки, расстегнув несколько верхних пуговиц, поэтому являл собой образец элегантного мужчины, которого можно было фотографировать на обложку Ведьмополитена — настолько сексуально он выглядел.

— Именно с ним.

В отличие от непривычного к таким ударным дозам алкоголя аврора мужчина был относительно трезв, поэтому мысленно забавлялся непосредственностью и пьяными разговорами Гарри. Злиться за залитые штаны не было никакого желания, а вот завалить на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность разгорячённого, раскрасневшегося Поттера и хорошенько оттрахать, выбивая из головы всю боль и горечь потери лучшего друга — пожалуйста. Только вот понимание, что тот этого явно не оценит на следующее утро, останавливало его от желаемого.

— И всё же, я не понимаю! Почему Рон… Рон же мой друг! — бурчал Поттер уже не первый десяток раз одно и тоже, заливаясь всё больше и больше. — И вы ещё! Почему?

— Протрезвеешь — поговорим, — исключил одну из тем Северус, в который раз начиная выслушивать уже почти бессвязное пьяное бормотание — Гарри необходимо было выговориться на тему Уизли, а с их отношениями лучше разбираться на трезвую голову.

Когда Поттер в два больших глотка допил бутылку, причем прямо из горла, Снейп понял, что тому уже хватит, но не успел и слова вставить, как Гарри вывернуло прямо себе на колени. Северус вздохнул, прикрыл глаза на мгновение и занялся мальчишкой — удалил рвоту, очистил одежду и призвал Отрезвляющее зелье.

— Эт чт? — вскинулся Поттер, когда ему под нос сунули пузырёк. — Отравть меня ршил, да, Снейп?

— Пей, чудовище, легче станет.

— Не буду! — заорал он и вскочил с дивана, но не рассчитал свои силы и стал заваливаться вперёд, прямо на стеклянный столик.

Северус едва успел перехватить Гарри, удержав от болезненного падения. Решив не искушать судьбу, а точнее — Поттера, который явно был готов убиться по собственной неосторожности, мужчина аппарировал в спальню, выгружая свою ношу на кровать и насильно заливая зелье.

— Не хочу!

— Только попробуй выплюнуть, — грозно прорычал Северус, увидев подозрительно складывающиеся губы трубочкой — тот явно хотел фонтанчиком вылить Отрезвляющее.

— А то что?! — выпадом ответил он, выпучивая глаза.

Снейп удовлетворённо хмыкнул — для того, чтобы заорать, словно банши, Поттеру пришлось проглотить лекарство.

— Выпорю.

— Я тбя не боюсь, Снейп!

— Поздравляю. Завтра, когда приду к тебе, посмотрим, является ли твоё высказывание правдой. Доброй ночи.

Гарри повозмущаться не успел — Северус так быстро ушёл! — через минуту его вырубило зельем, оказавшимся так некстати со снотворным эффектом.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри проснулся с ужасающей головной болью, слезящимися от света глазами и ощущением, будто во рту мантикоры нагадили. Он попытался нащупать очки или палочку, но потерпел неудачу — ничего не желало находиться. Застонав, Поттер с трудом сел и окончательно разлепил глаза. Что послужило причиной его утреннего состояния, он вспомнил только спустя пару минут тщательного копания в памяти. Опять зажмурив с таким трудом открывшиеся глаза, Гарри завалился на кровать — боль от предательства поселилась в груди и не желала уходить. Помедитировав несколько минут, приходя в себя и пытаясь досконально вспомнить, что творил, будучи пьяным, Поттер отреагировал на лёгкие, почти неслышные шаги, подняв голову с подушки и прохрипев:

— Снейп?

— Тебе нельзя пить, — Северус фыркнул, наблюдая за полностью разбитым Гарри, и сунул ему флакон с Антипохмельным. Тот без лишних вопросов проглотил, почти сразу же ощущая, как становится лучше. Поттер мысленно поблагодарил Мерлина за такого потрясающего зельевара, который варит такие потрясающие зелья.

— Спасибо. Я смутно всё помню… Последнее воспоминание — вы собирались что-то проверить у меня?.. — он поднял глаза на мужчину, а тот протянул очки. — О, может вы знаете, где палочка?

— Удивительная безалаберность, — укоризненно покачал головой Снейп, тем не менее вытаскивая из заднего кармана брюк нужный предмет. — Ты не дома находишься, чтобы разбрасываться тем, что всегда должно быть с тобой.

— Здесь безопасно, — возразил Гарри и, взяв в руки палочку, положил её на тумбочку. Мужчина вспомнил свои вчерашние слова, которые упомянул Поттер — на самом деле не боится — и с трудом подавил улыбку. — Или вы собираетесь на меня нападать? Вчера у вас была потрясающая возможность это сделать, тем не менее я цел и даже проснулся в кровати.

— Действительно «даже». У тебя явно присутствуют суицидальные замашки, Поттер, особенно, когда выпьешь, — понаблюдав за скривившейся мордашкой, Северус направился к двери. — Приводи себя в порядок и спускайся в столовую.

***

— Я вспомнил ещё кое-что! — садясь за стол, произнёс Гарри чуть обвиняюще.

— Слушаю, — заинтересованно хмыкнул Снейп, ставя крохотную кофейную чашечку на блюдце.

— Ладно я, у меня повод был, но почему вы себя так странно вели? Вы сказали про трезвость, когда я это спросил, так что жду ответа сейчас.

— Поешь сначала.

— Нет, объясните сейчас. Я могу и есть, и слушать одновременно.

Северус несколько мгновений собирался с мыслями, а потом медленно начал говорить:

— Когда я услышал твоё признание, я был поражён и не поверил. Не мог поверить, ведь всем, кто нас даже косвенно знал, было известно о нашей вражде, хотя и сомневаться в твоих словах не приходилось — Веритасерум не даёт сбоев. Мы с тобой ни минуты спокойно в одном помещении провести не могли, каждый раз чуть ли не скандал, так о какой любви могла идти речь? Помнишь, мы едва не подрались в Министерстве? — Снейп фыркнул — с новыми данными вспоминать это было просто смешно. — Мы с тобой два идиота, Гарри. Люциус, который нас разнимал, ещё тогда сказал, что между нами такое напряжение, магия аж искрится, поэтому мы в конце концов либо наконец трахнемся, либо поубиваем друг друга. Я бы предпочёл первый вариант, — Поттер закашлялся от столь провокационного заявления — полоска бекона решила пойти не в то горло. — Анапнео. Поэтому я и говорил, лучше бы ты спокойно поел сначала.

— Вы шутите?

— Я похож на шутника?

— Но…

— Семь лет мы враждовали, ты был свято уверен, что я тебя ненавижу, но потом увидел мои воспоминания, при этом спас мне жизнь, и наши отношения на пару недель даже наладились — пока я лежал в коме и не мог на тебя наорать. Потом закрутился новый виток вражды, но тебе никогда не приходил в голову простой вопрос — почему я так на тебя реагирую?

— Приходил, — недовольно буркнул Гарри. — Только ответа у меня не было.

— О, это очень просто. Я недаром тебе сказал, что мы два идиота, а не только ты, как обычно, — Северус позволил себе лёгкую улыбку.

— Я не понимаю, — он оставил в покое столовые приборы, которыми мучил еду, и уставился на Снейпа.

— Включи мозг, я всё же надеюсь на его наличие.

— Вы назвали себя идиотом. Потому что враждовали со мной, когда я вас?..

— А я тебя?.. — с теми же интонациями повторил Северус.

— Ненавидели? — Поттер приподнял брови и вопросительно-непонимающе посмотрел на мужчину. Тот вариант, которым первым пришёл в голову, он предпочёл забыть, и не тревожить слабую надежду на взаимность.

— Я всё же начинаю думать, что был прав несколько лет назад в отношении тебя и твоих интеллектуальных способностей.

— Снейп, хватит загадок! Несмотря на ваше чудодейственное зелье, голова у меня всё ещё побаливает.

Северус тяжело, медленно вздохнул, чтобы Гарри понял, насколько тяжко ему пояснять очевидные вещи.

— Ты хоть и заноза в заднице, Поттер, но… — он резко оборвал себя — проблемы с доверием присутствовали не только у мальчишки — и спросил. — Как давно ты испытываешь ко мне подобные чувства?

— Давно, — буркнул Гарри, нахмурившись.

— Насколько давно? — раздражение прорвалась в бархатном голосе, делая его более низким.

— На повторном седьмом курсе ещё.

— Почти шесть лет? — Северус не удержал удивлённого тона — знал бы он тогда!

— Чего вы пытаетесь добиться этими расспросами?

— Ты считаешь, твои чувства серьёзны?

— А не похоже? — сердито спросил Гарри.

— Ты не мог не догадаться, хватит прикидываться.

— Я не могу поверить, — он скопировал слова Снейпа.

— Тем не менее это так, — Северус сдвинул брови к переносице, расписываясь в своей слабости.

Поттер, не веря мужчине и не понимая, чего тот хочет добиться, поднялся из-за стола и ровно произнёс:

— Я могу идти домой?

— Нет, — веско обронил Снейп и встал вслед за Гарри. Он ни жестом, ни словом не показал, насколько его ранила реакция парня — впервые за долгие годы Северус позволил себе признаться в собственных чувствах, а тот, даже имея ответные, предпочёл отказаться от него. — Марк дал тебе несколько выходных, велев оставаться у меня.

После нескольких минут молчания, пока они шли по коридором роскошно-мрачного особняка, Гарри спросил:

— Что вы хотите?

— Тебя.

Поттер резко остановился и пристально на него глянул.

— Что?

— У тебя проблемы со слухом?

— Если вы хотите просто поиздеваться — новый повод — да ещё какой! — то я вам не позволю.

— Если бы я хотел поиздеваться, то начал бы сразу, а не спустя два дня.

— Я вам не верю.

— Веритасерум, — неожиданно выдал Северус, выуживая из кармана пузырёк. — Ему невозможно сопротивляться. Тогда вопрос с доверием решится?

— Вы не сделаете этого, — Гарри присел на тот самый диван, который вчера повидал многое.

— Ты считаешь меня трусом?

— Вот уж чего нет, Снейп, — он хмыкнул и с изумлением наблюдал за двумя каплями попавшими на нежный язык.

— Действие будет длиться примерно три минуты.

Гарри несколько секунд таращился на Северуса, до последнего не веря, что всё это происходит в реальности.

— Вы любите меня? — сразу взял быка за рога Поттер, подавляя небольшой тремор рук, возникший от волнения.

— Да.

— Вы поэтому вчера так вели себя?

— Да.

— Вы хотите быть со мной?

— Да.

Гарри в шоке рассматривал спокойного Снейпа, который говорил такие вещи. Он был готов сию минуту накинуться на сидящего рядом любимого мужчину — уж теперь-то Поттер верил, поэтому желание выплеснуть всю любовь и нежность, которые бережно хранил в себе на протяжении шести лет, росло с каждой секундой, а искренний Северус, отважившийся на подобный поступок с Веритасерумом, послужил поводом для нестерпимой, щемящей нежности, отозвавшейся в груди тёплотой и щекоткой на кончиках пальцев.

— Как давно?

— Тогда же, когда и ты, — мужчина до сих пор корил себя за то, что влюбился в собственного студента, хоть тот и был совершеннолетним, но в данный момент это уже не имело ровным счётом никакого значения.

— Тогда почему вы так ко мне относились?

— Потому что я не мог тебе признаться — был уверен, что твоя ненависть вполне реальна, в отличие от моей.

— Невозможно, — неверяще прошептал Поттер, боясь поверить в своё счастье, о котором он и мечтать не смел. — Действительно, два идиота, — он нервно, громко засмеялся, выплёскивая напряжение последних дней. Только успокоившись, Поттер смог задать следующий вопрос. — А почему делали вид, что ненавидели?

— Я пытался избавится от этого чувства, пытался внушить себе, что ты копия Джеймса, и ненавидеть, но потерпел неудачу — чувства к тебе оставались неизменны.

— И что теперь? — растерянно спросил Гарри — он не ожидал ничего подобного, но был бесконечно рад. Воистину — когда одна дверь закрывается, то открывается другая.

— Действие Веритасерума закончилось, — предупредил его Северус, стараясь унять подскочивший пульс — всё же волнение, примет ли его в свою жизнь мальчишка, присутствовало.

— Главное я узнал, — Поттер улыбнулся ему так, как улыбался самым близким людям: искренне, открыто и заразительно. — Но всё же хочу получить ответ и на этот вопрос.

— Как мы уже выяснили, мы сходимся в желаниях, так что не вижу причин их не осуществить, — Снейп пожал плечами, уже не пытаясь скрыть ответную улыбку.

— Ты можешь хоть иногда не быть таким занудой? — засмеялся Гарри, на этот раз счастливо.

Мини-эпилог

Через несколько десятков лет, сидя перед камином, Гарри и Северус вспоминали прошедшие годы. Несмотря на то, что были и ссоры, и недопонимания, и скандалы с дуэлями, они всегда находили компромисс, после нескольких часов несдержанной, бешенной страсти.

Каждый день совместной жизни был пронизан счастьем.

Гарри сделал головокружительную карьеру в Аврорате, Северус продолжил служить в Отделе Тайн. И если бы их спросили, какой момент их жизни был поворотным, они бы единогласно выбрали допрос, ведь после него жизнь изменилась к лучшему, что привело их к счастью.


End file.
